Ah, ah, ah?
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Ah, ah, Ah? Suara apa itu? Hah, suara duyung? Kok, ada duyung suaranya ah aja? Itachi pemuda yang sedan bosan telah menemukan seekor duyung yang membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Pairing: ItaKyuu, Rat: M. 2Shot. Chapter 1 for asal mula.


_Uchiha Mansion…_

Bosan.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, Itachi selalu merasakan hidupnya sepi tanpa seorang pedamping. Walaupun berpuluh-puluh, beratus-ratu, bahkan beribu-ribu wanita rela menjadi simpanan satu malamnya, namun Uchiha sulung tidak _interest_. Dia cenderung lebih menyukai hidup dengan dirinya sendiri atau menyibukkan diri dengan kerjaan yang menumpuk.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Itachi terbuka, menampilkan sosok anak buahnya.

"Orochimaru, kau sudah siapkan peralatannya?" ucap tegas sang Courtesy Uchiha pada _butler__-__nya_. Belum saja menghadap, anak buahnya sudah diberi pertanyaan yang tegas.

Orochimaru mengangguk hormat. "Semua barang sudah disiapkan tuan, kereta kuda juga sudah menunggu di depan _mansion_," balas sang_ butler_ dengan nada penuh hormat pada majikannya.

Itachi manggut-manggut—mengerti. "Kalau begitu kita berangkat!" sang Courtesy meraih mantel yang diserahkan sang _bulter _padanya. Setelah mengenakan mantel itu, dia berjalan dengan gagah menuju pintu depan _mansion_.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan di kerajaan Ninjatania. Posisi kepala keluarga sebagai Earl atau gubernur di wilayah Konoha membuat keluarga Uchiha menjadi orang terkaya di wilayah itu. Terlebih Konoha adalah daerah paling termakmur di Ninjatania.

Sebagai tuan muda atau anak pertama seorang Earl, Uchiha Itachi mendapat gelar Courtesy. Meski umurnya baru 21 tahun dia sudah menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan perikanan terbesar di Ninjatania. Laut adalah kekuasaannya. Tidak ada yang boleh satupun orang menarik ikan tanpa izinnya di daerah tersebut.

Menghabiskan rasa bosannya, di hari libur yang ia dapatkan—tiap sekali seminggu—selalu dia habiskan di laut untuk memancing berjenis-jenis ikan. Namun, di antara semua ikan yang dipancing Uchiha sulung, ikan duyung-lah yang _ter-favorite_. Tidak ada yang tahu jenis ikan tersebut ada di dunia ini selain sang penguasa laut, dan anak buah kepercayaannya. Di masyarakat awam, ikan duyung hanyalah menjadi sebuah mitos. Ya, Itachi pun mengetahui keberadaan binatang langka tersebut karena jabatannya di pemerintah, dan laporan-laporan keganjilan dari nelayan sekitar mengenai kemunculan makhluk asing ketika mereka sedang menangkap ikan, hingga para nelayan enggan melaut karena selalu terganggu dengan kemunculan makhluk-makhluk yang kerap kali berenang sangat cepat, hingga gerakannya tidak terlihat, ketika perahu para nelayan tersebut dirusak secara sengaja oleh makhluk tersebut.

Makhluk aneh sempat menjadi buah bibir di tengah masyarakan dan mengresahkan, sehingga dikala itu Itachi _meng-survey_ laut untuk mencari makhluk langka yang ternyata adalah ikan-ikan duyung yang sedang marah karena ikan-ikan di dalam laut terlalu banyak diambil. Oleh karena itu, Itachi membuat undang-undang pembatasan penangkapan ikan di laut untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut, dan membuat janji perdamaian dengan pemimpin para duyung (raja duyung). Ya, tentu saja perjanjian tersebut tidaklah ada yang tahu kecuali Raja duyung dan Itachi sendiri.

Dengan wajah bosan, sekarang sang Courtesy duduk santai di kapal kecil namun mewah miliknya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pancingan yang sudah di pasang umpan kalung berbandul batu rubby besar dikelilingi berlian-berlian kecil. Begitulah caranya menangkap seekor duyung. Dengan memakai perhiasan sebagai penarik perhatian ikan langka itu karena ikan duyung sangat senang dengan benda-benda mewah, dan mengkilap. Namun, demi keseimbangan laut daratan, Itachi haruslah melepaskan duyung tersebut apabila sudah mendapatkannya karena layaknya manusia, ikan duyung pun mempunyai hati yang bisa merasakan sakit apabila terluka, berbicara layaknya manusia, sehingga bisa diibaratkan jika manusia membunuh duyung, maka sama saja seperti membunuh sesama jenisnya. Selain itu, di dalam perjanjian dengan raja duyung pun Itachi tidak boleh memberitahukan siapapun selain anak buah kepercayaannya mengenai keberadaan duyung, dan membawa seekor duyung kedaratan untuk dijadikan alat manusia.

Set.. set..

Benang pancing itachi bergerak-gerak. Itachi dengan semangat menarik-ulur benang pancingnya, hingga ikan duyung pun terpancing ke arah kapal Uchiha sulung yang tentu saja sudah cukup dihapal keberadaannya oleh para duyung karena seringnya muncul kapal Itachi di daerah perairan mereka.

Tak lama munculah seekor putri duyung berambut merah jambu.

Sprass..!

Rambut basah ikan duyung berkibar—memberi kemilau indah di tengah-tengah teriknya matahari.

"Fuah.." putri duyung itu mengkibas-kibas kan rambutnya menggoda. Lalu dia tersenyum kepada orang-orang di dalam kapal. Nahkoda dan anak buahnya di kapal tampak terpukau oleh kecantikan sang putri duyung, sedangkan Itachi hanya mendengus, nampak tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kemunculan duyung tersebut. "Kalung yang indah tuan, sudikah kiranya anda memberikan ini pada saya?" ucap sopan sambil tersenyum.

"_Whatever..,__"_ ujar Itachi dingin sambil menarik kailnya yg umpannya sudah dipegang putri duyung.

Sang putri tersenyum lebar, senang mendapatkan hadiah yang begitu indah dari seorang pemuda tampan. "Terima kasih!" seru ikan duyung tersebut. Setelah itu dia kembali menyelam kedalam laut diiringi lompatan yang indah.

"Uwaaaaa~" seru nahkoda kapal, takjub dengan lompatan indah duyung tersebut.

Itachi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia kembali memasang umpan di kailnya. Kali ini gelang emas ditaburi ametish.

Kembali ia memancing duyung, dengan wajah bosan. Itachi berharap dengan memancing duyung, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Entah pengalaman atau hal yang menakjubkan mungkin. Namun, sampai sekarang hal yang diharapkannya belumlah ada.

Tak seberapa lama kailnya kembali bergerak.

"Duyung seperti apa yang akan muncul sekarang?" gumam Uchiha sulung, bersiap-siap dengan kemunculan duyung kedua. Mungkin saja duyung _matre_ tadi kembali mengambil umpannya karena Itachi belum terlalu lama memasukannya kailnya ke laut.

Itachi kembali menarik kailnya.

Splash..!

Munculah kepala duyung. Duyungnya berbeda dengan yang tadi. Mungkin temannya memberitahu ada manusia yang sedang membagikan perhiasannya. Wajah sang duyung tampak merona malu-malu.

'_Manis..._' _inner_ nahkoda dan anak buahnya dengan wajah merah juga seperti sang duyung.

"A-ano.. ge-gelang.. nya.. i-indah.. um..," sang duyung berambut indigo itu tampak gugup kekika berbicara. Tangannya menggenggam gelang yang menjadi umpan.

"Um.. ini.. bo-boleh.." sag duyung masih mencoba bicara dengan patah-patah.

"..., " Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia memandang dingin duyung di depannya, masih belum terlihat interest dan tertantang. "Gagap.." ucapnya dengan diiringi dengusan yang sangat sinis. Sang duyung tampak ketakutan saat melihat wajah Itachi.

Akibat ketakutan, duyung itu pun tidak jadi mengambil umpan Itachi. Duyung tersebut pergi begitu saja, dengan gerakkan yang sangat cepat.

Itachi kembali memancing dengan tenang.

Melihat wajah kesal majikannya, Orochimaru beinisiatif memberikan cemilan ringan. Dikupasnya buah-buahan yang sengaja dibawa dari mansion. Lalu disuguhkan kepada sang tuan muda.

"Silahkan tuan.." Orochimaru mempersembahkan apel pada majikannya.

"Hn.." Itachi menusukkan garpunya pada buah yang ada di nampan yang dipegang Orochimaru, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol buah apel merah yang masih utuh dari atas baki hingga jatuh ke atas laut.

"Ck, aku mengotori laut," dipandangnya buah apel yang mengambang dilaut.

"Ambil jaring, ambil kembali buah itu. Jangan sampai laut tercemar," perintahnya pada Orochimaru.

"Baik, tuan!" Orochimaru pun mengambil jaring untuk menarik kembali apel yang sedang terombang ambing itu. Saat orochimaru hampir meraihnya munculah tangan yang lebih dulu meraih buah itu.

"Ah.. ah!" seru sosok itu senang hingga tak memperhatikan ada kapal di dekatnya, beserta orang-orang yang tampak terkejut oleh kehadirannya. Dengan ekspresi senang, ia memakan apel dipermukaan laut. Tidak melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang gemetar senang melihat kemunculan sang putra duyung.

"Ambil jaring besar.. tangkap dia," dengan berbisik agar putra duyung tak sadar dengan keberadaannya Itachi memerintahkan Orochimaru untuk menangkapnya.

Orochimaru mengangguk.

Dibantu anak buah nahkoda. Dia menjaring sang putra duyung yang masih asik makan buah apel.

"Aaaaaahh!" serunya terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sebuah kapal di sebelahnya. "Ng! NG! Aaaaarghhh," dia berusaha keluar dari jaring. Sayangnya itu sudah terlambat. Ia meronta, ia memohon, suaranya yang mirip desahan hanya bisa membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh.

Di saat itu langit cerah berubah menjadi gelap. Tidak dipedulikan oleh Uchiha sulung, dia langsung memasukan Sang Putra Duyung ke dalam bak ikan yang berisi air di tengah kapal.

Tidak disadari, kutukan untuk manusia pun terjadi. Seseorang yang melanggar perjanjian hanya tersenyum puas. Dia telah mendapatkan kesenangannya. Cinta pandangan pertama telah terjadi pada Uchiha sulung, hingga membuat seorang manusia menjadi setan yang nyata. Ia, seseorang yang melakukan perjanjian dengan sang Raja Duyung benar-benar membawa ikan duyung ke Kediamannya untuk dijadikan ajang kesenangan sendiri. Meskipun membuat keseimbangan laut daratan terganggu, jika sudah menyangkut keinginan, Itachi tidak akan mundur. Ia makhluk egois, akhirnya mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa merubah hidup bosannya menghilang.

Bunyi petir pun mulai terdengar dibalik seringai Itachi. Tanpa mengetahui kemurkaan sang raja duyung di bawah laut, Uchiha memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera pergi dari laut—menculik sang pangeran duyung.

* * *

**Ah, ah, ah?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**By: Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Rat: M**

** I don't care about Taz & Frau-chan**

**Pair : ItaKyuu **

**Warn: Miss typo, OOC, fantasy, dan masih banyak hal lagi.**

**Fic ini bukan untuk dikomersilkan!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Asal Mula  
**

* * *

Dan disinilah sang duyung malang berada. Ia disimpan di dalam akuarium besar berukuran 10x7x5 meter di sebuah kamar tidur mewah kepunyaan Itachi. Dia bergerak lincah dalam akuarium, berenang dari sisi satu ke sisi lainnya. Sekarang ia sudah lebih tenang dari saat baru pertama kali dibawa ke mansion. Dengan iming-iming apel setiap hari dan makanan enak lainnya tentu membuat sang duyung yang sangat menyukai makanan manusia senang. Dia juga bisa merasa nyaman diakuarium yang dihias dengan koral, rumput laut dan kerang-kerang indah layaknya lautan. Airnya pun air laut yang jernih. Merasa nyaman dengan rumah barunya dia berenang dengan semangat sesekali melompat diudara keluar dari air.

Melihat duyungnya sedang bermain air sendirian, hasrat Itachi untuk menemani duyung tersebut pun datang. Ia menaiki tangga yang disediakan untuk naik ke atas aquarium.

Dengan lihai, Itachi berjalan di pinggiran—atas (pijakan) aquarium sembari tersenyum a la Uchiha memandang ikan kesayangannya. Setelah itu, Itachi duduk santai di pinggir—permukaan aquarium tersebut.

"Hei!" itachi mengetuk-ngetuk pijakannya yang terbuat dari kaca tebal, dan ditahan dengan memakai besi yang menempel pada dua tiang yang memanjang ke dalam aquarium. Ia meminta duyung itu keluar kepermukaan kolam.

Merasa ada ketukan di kamar barunya, sang duyung menoleh ke atas permukaan aquarium untuk melihat Itachi. Setelah itu, dia kembali berenang tak memperdulikan Itachi.

Uchiha sulung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia berdecak pelan.

Tok.. tok..

Itachi kembali mengetuk akuariumnya lebih keras.

Sang putra duyung melihat ke atas kembali, lalu ia memutar kedua bola matanya, dan dengan sengaja melenggak-lenggok tubuhnya mengejek Itachi.

Tok… Tok…

Itachi coba mengetuk sekali lagi. Hasilnya sama saja. Sang duyung kembali mengejek Itachi. Ia meliukan pinggulnya, dan membuat raut wajah kesal Uchiha sulung menjadi penuh senyuman.

Tahu dia tidak akan di gubris, itachi turun dari atas permukaan aquarium. Ia sekarang duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang tak jauh dari kolam agar tetap bisa memperhatikan tingkah peliharaan barunya. Matanya menyusuri gerakan Kyuubi. Lalu fokusnya terarah pada dada bidang sang duyung. Dada yang terbuka memperlihatkan otot-otot kyuubi yang tidak terlalu besar, perut mulusnya dan nipple-nya. Ooh.. pikiran sang Courtesy tampak meliar ketika sampai di titik yang menggiurkan itu.

Disebabkan terlalu asik dengan pemandangan indah di depannya, itachi tak sadar siang hari sudah berganti menjadi petang. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Itachi pun beranjak dari kursinya untuk bersiap-siap menerima jamuan makan malam Keluarga besarnya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi, membenahi diri, dan setelah merasa dirinya siap, dia segera turun ke ruang makan. Ia menutup pintu kamar setelah melirik sekilas akuariumnya.

Owh, ternyata duyungnya masih asik menari.

**XxX**

Sekembalinya Itachi dari makan malam…

Dengan perut penuh terisikan masakan ibunya, Itachi berjalan membuka pintu kamar, dan berjalan memasuki ruang pribadinya. Namun, disaat kaki melangkah pada lantai kamar, itachi melihat jika lantai kamarnya basah oleh air yang berasal dari dalam aquarium.

Cprat..

Sang duyung mengkibaskan air dengan ekornya hingga membasahi lantai.

Itachi melihat cipratan baru di atas lantainya sebelum memandang sang duyung dengan raut wajah tegas. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan nakal begitu!" tegur Itachi pada ikannya. Ia tidak suka jika kamarnya kotor, walaupun itu oleh seseorang yang dia cintai atau sayang.

Cprat..

Air kembali membasahi lantai. Ikan Uchiha sulung tidak mau mendengarkan perintah.

Uchiha sulung mendesah—berat. "Apa maumu, sih?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Cprat.. cprat..

Ikan duyung Uchiha sulung masih saja bermain air.

'_Tadi dia tampak tenang, apa dia bosan?__'_

Setelah berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain, Itachi berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Di raihnya buah apel yang memang sengaja di sediakan disitu. Itachi melempar-lempar buah itu ditangannya. Ia menaiki tangga kembali, dan memijakan kaki di pijakan atas permukaan aquarium.

"Kau mau ini?" Itachi bertanya, ketika duyungnya selalu cuek pada dirinya.

Kali ini, duyung itu memperhatikan dari dalam akuarium. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat wajah majikannya, ketika Itachi sudah tiba di atas permukaan aquarium. Uchiha sulung tersenyum setan, ketika melihat mata merah-hijau sempurna duyungnya yang memantul dari bawah dalam aquarium. Itachi kembali menggoda sang duyung dengan menggerakkan apel ditangannya.

"kalau kau mau ambil sendiri," ujarnya sambil menyerigai.

Sang duyung yang berada di tengah-tengah kedalaman aquarium segera berenang dengan cepat ke arah Itachi yang berada di pinggir aquarium. Ia pun menampak diri kepermukaan air. Senyum Itachi makin melebar. "Ng," tangannya berusaha meraih apel yang ada di tangan Itachi, namun itachi malah menjauhkan tangannya yang memegang apel. Duyung pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah kesal—marah.

"Aku ingin tahu namamu. Kau punya nama kan?" Itachi tersenyum santai. Tidak mempedulikan duyungnya. "Aku Itachi."

"..." duyung itu hanya mendengus—tidak peduli dengan perkataan Itachi.

Uchiha sulung sedikit sebal dengan tingkah bebal duyungnya. "kalau kau tak mau memberitahu namamu aku tidak akan memberimu apel ini," ancamnya, terdengar sangat serius.

"Ng!" duyung itu tampak protes, tersirat diwajahnya yang tampak kesal. "Ah.. ah.. ah.." tangannya kembali berusaha merebut apel dari Itachi. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mengeluarkan desahan.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. '_Dia tak bisa bicara?' _pikirnya karena sejak tadi duyung itu hanya mengucapkan "Ng" atau "Ah" saja.

Itachi mendengus manahan tawa. "Kau manis juga..," komentar Itachi atas tingkah duyungnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku beri nama?" Itachi mencoba mencari nama, tangannya yang memegang apel tetap di jauhkan dari si duyung. Matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat lukisan rubah merah yang di gantung diatas tempat tidurnya.

'_Rubah? Fox.. Kitsune..'_ Itachi menatap rambut sang duyung yang pirang kemerahan seperti warna binatang dalam mitos negara tetangga.

"Namamu adalah Kyuubi!" ujarnya senang sambil melemparkan apelnya ke tengah aquarium.

SREEETTT!

Sang duyung pun melompat ke belakang dengan lincah berusaha mengambil apel itu dan memakannya. "NGGGGG?!" ujarnya kesal karena Itachi harus melempar apel tersebut, tidak memberikannya secara santai. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, memperhatikan tingkah duyungnya.

**XxX**

_2 minggu kemudian…_

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca di daerah Ninjatania sangat buruk. Gelombang pasang terus terjadi di musim panas, hingga nelayan sulit untuk melaut. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, kesibukan Itachi semakin bertambah. Ia harus membuat laporan pada pemerintah pusat untuk pencairan dana bantuan nelayan selama mereka tidak bisa melaut. Ha—ah, ini adalah situasi yang sangat memprihatinkan. Terlebih badai datang disaat nelayan belum siap apapun. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan putra duyung di kamar Itachi? Uchiha sulung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin badai tersebut karena ulah dirinya.

Akibat kesibukkannya yang semakin bertambah, waktu Itachi bersama duyungnya semakin berkurang. Alhasil, diwaktu senggang ini, dia baru bisa menyempatkan waktu—menemani duyungnya sambil bersantai di dalam kamar.

Tok.. tok..

Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk aquariumya iseng. Sang duyung hanya melenggak-lengkokkan tubuh dan ekornya mengejek Itachi.

"Fu.. fu.. fu.." itachi tertawa melihat tingkah ikannya lalu kembali mengetuk-ngetuk akuariumnya. Dia paling suka menggoda ikannya yang pastinya akan memasang ekspresi kesal jika diusik.

Melihat tubuh kyuubi meliuk-meliuk begitu menggoda—sangat menggairahkan, Itachi tersenyum lebar, tapi kali ini senyumannya berbeda dari yang tadi. Mhm.. sepertinya, senyuman Itachi… lebih terkesan.. mesum? Entahlah. Yang jelas Kyuubi merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat senyuman dan tatapan Itachi padanya kali ini. Kyuubi segera bersembunyi di balik karang dan coral yang digunakan sebagai penghias di akuarium. Mata merahnya memperhatikan Itachi dari balik karang.

Jangan salahkan Itachi bila otaknya sudah tak beres karena ingin merasakan tubuh sang duyung. Tiap malam itachi harus melihat tubuh kyuubi yang setengah telanjang itu melenggak-lenggok menggoda. Belum lagi Kyuubi hanya bisa mengatakan "ah" dan "ng" setiap kali muncul dipermukaan akuarium ketika waktu diberi makan tiba. Ya, hal itu membuat Itachi membayangkan hal lain saat Kyuubi mengucapkan kata-kata absurt itu.

Itachi tampak melepas baju kerjanya, hari yang panas di musim panas seperti ini. Akan menyenangkan jika berenang bukan?

Itachi menyeringai lagi.

Melangkah perlahan ke arah tangga akuarium dan menaikinya. Saat sudah diujung, Itachi mengambil napas lalu menyeburkan diri ke dalam akuarium.

Byuurr..

Tubuh Itachi meliuk-liuk menjelajahi akuarium. Tujuannya adalah putra duyung kesukaannya yang masih saja sembunyi di balik karang. Dengan cepat Itachi berenang ke arah kyuubi.

Seakan sadar ada predator yang akan memangsanya Kyuubi segera meliukan badannya mengitari batu karang berusaha menghindar dari Itachi.

Melihat mangsanya menghindar Itachi mempercepat renangnya, lalu meraih lengan sang putra dunyung.

"Ng!" Kyuubi tampak terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Itachi dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Ng! Ng! Ah!" berusaha meronta tapi sia-sia karena Itachi malah mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuubi. Tangannya yang bebas mencengram kedua pipi Kyuubi.

Bluup..bluup..

Gelombang Udara keluar dari mulut Itachi yang terbuka, mencoba bicara.

"Berikan aku udara," lalu secara cepat Itachi menempelkan mulutnya yang terbuka pada mulut Kyuubi, mencoba mencuri udara secara paksa.

"NG!" Kyuubi mencoba mendorong tubuh Itachi. Tapi tangan yang tadinya digunakan untuk mencengkram lengan Kyuubi sudah beralih memeluk pinggang kyuubi.

Tak hanya menghirup udara, lidah Itachi mulai nakal memasuki mulut Kyuubi. Bergerak lincah nan lihai menjejahi zona asing yang begitu nikmat bagi Itachi. Ia meliukkan lidahnya, memainkan saraf-saraf sensitif yang bisa membuat manusia manapun mendesah—menikmatinya di dalam lidah duyungnya.

Kyuubi yang kaget pada sesuatu yang memasuki mulutnya berusaha mengusir benda asing itu dari dalam mulutnya, dengan memakai lidah. Hingga secara tidak sadar lidah mereka saling menari dan melilit satu sama lain. Itachi mencoba mengundang lidah Kyuubi memasuki mulutnya lalu menghisap lidah Kyuuubi kuat-kuat.

"Ng.. Ng.." Kyuubi tampak meleguh geli. . Itachi melepaskan lidahnya dari mulut kyuubi dan kembali menghirup udara dari Kyuubi.

"NG!" Kyuubi meronta. Sepertinya dia sendiri butuh udara. Layaknya ikan paus, duyung pun bernafas menggunakan paru-paru. Sadar dengan keadaaan ikannya, Itachi melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya lalu berenang kepermukaan akuarium diikuti sang duyung.

Spaasshh..

Kepala mereka muncul kepermukaan dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Keduanya terengah-engah. Bahkan sang duyung sampai terbatuk beberapa kali.

Melihat ikannya tampak kepayahan, itachi menyeringai lagi.

"Tampaknya kau tak biasa dengan ciuman ya, Kyuu? Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah mencium putri duyung sama sekali?" Itachi menyerigai senang.

Wajah Kyuubi mengkerut kesal. Lalu menampar wajah Itachi dengan ekornya cukup keras.

PLASSSHHH!

Wajah Itachi tertampar.

Itachi tampak terkejut dengan perlawanan yang tak di sangkanya itu, namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menyeringai.

"Anak nakal. Akan kuhukum kau!" Itachi berenang mendekati Kyuubi.

"AH!" Merasakan bahaya mendekat, Kyuubi kembali masuk ke dalam dasar akuarium.

Itachi tergelak senang melihat tingkah manis ikannya sebelum dia ikut masuk ke dalam akuarium, mencoba kembali merebut paksa ciuman sang duyung.

.

.

Ha-ah, duyung satu ini memang tidak membuat Itachi bosan.

**XxX**

Kyuubi berenang mengitari akuarium. Menjelajahinya entah untuh keberapa ratus kali. ia bosan. Sudah sebulan sejak dia diangkut ke akuarium ini membuat Kyuubi mulai merindukan laut yang sebenarnya.

Seharian ini Kyuubi sering mencriprat-cipratkan air layaknya ia sedang lapar beberapa kali berusaha memanggil orang. Namun jelas itu sia-sia karena tak ada orang di dalam kamar pada siang hari. Itachi belum kembali dari kantornya. Oh iya! Itachi tidak pernah membiarkan orang memasuki kamar tanpa sepengawasannya. Bahkan para _maid_ yang bertugas membersihkan kamar atau mengganti air di akuarium Kyuubi hanya bisa masuk jika tuan dari kamar itu memantau mereka.

Kesal.

Kyuubi akhirnya memukul-mukulkan ekor ikannya ke arah kaca berkali-kali ditempat yang sama karena ia akhirnya sadar mencripratkan air itu tidak berguna. Saat Itachi pulang ia hanya memberi makan Kyuubi seperti biasa karena dipikirnya Kyuubi hanya kelaparan.

Beberapa hari ini yang dikerjakan Kyuubi hanya memukul-mulul kaca akuarium. Kaca akuarium itu memang tebal. Tapi bila terus di pukul-pukul selama berhari-hari sepertinya cukup berpengaruh juga. karena kaca itu mulai retak.

Kyuubi tidak menyadarinya, dia terus saja memukul-mukul kaca itu sampai-sampai..

Krak.. krak.. krak.. BLAARR..

Kacanya pecah. Menimbulkan lubang besar di akuarium karena tekanan air yang cukup kuat dari dalam. Alhasil akibat tekanan itu pula kyuubi bisa terdorong keluar dari dalam akuarium menuju kamar Itachi.

Jumlah air yang cukup banyak dari dalam akuarium membasahi seluruh kamar. Airnya terus mengalir hinggak keluar kamar bahkan menuju tangga ke lantai bawah.

.

.

Astaga!

Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuu?

**XxX**

Hari ini benar-benar memusingkan bagi Itachi. Banyak kapal nelayan yang rusak akibat badai, dan semakin hari kerusakkan kapal tersebut tidak jelas penyebabnya. Ha—ah, semua keluarga para nelayan yang hilang akibat kecelakaan kapal tersebut banyak yang datang ke kantor Itachi untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai keberadaan keluarganya yang hilang. Ya, di saat ini Itachi hanya bisa mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari nelayan-nelayan yang menghilang secara misterius.

Di saat rasa lelah melanda tubuhnya, Itachi yang baru saja kembali dari kantornya tampak terkejut melihat air yang menggenangi lantai marmer mansion-nya. Para _maid_ pun terlihat terkejut dan panik, namun tidak berani melakukan apapun karena air tersebut berasal dari ruangan yang paling tidak boleh mereka dekati.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Itachi, entah pada siapa.

"Air ini berasal dari kamar tuan muda," ujar salah satu _maid_ yang ada di situ.

Itachi tersentak kaget.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Itachi berlari menaiki tangga dan bergerak menuju kamarnya yang sudah ada beberapa maid berdiri di depan kamarnya yang terkunci itu. Itachi selalu mengunci kamarnya tiap kali ia tak ada di kamar itu. Terlebih sejak ada ikan kesayangannya diam di dalam kamar tersebut. _Well_, itulah tingkah posesif Uchiha. Tak ingin benda kesukaannya dilihat orang lain.

"Minggir!" Itachi membentak para _maid_ yang ada di depan kamarnya. Para maid itu pun menyingkir, menjauh dari kamar saat melihat wajah gusar Itachi. Dengan terburu-buru dia membuka pintu kamar, dia khawatir pada keadaan ikannya.

"KYUU—

Saat itulah Itachi tampak terpaku. Matanya melebar menyaksikan sesuatu yang tersaji didepannya. Kyuubi yang sedang terseok-seok—setengah tengkurap di lantai kamar yang masih digenangi air mencoba bergerak ke arah meja di tengah ruangan. Tapi bukan itu yang buat Itachi terkejut bukan main. Melainkan sepasang kaki ditubuh Kyuubi yang menggantikan ekor ikannya.

Astaga!

Sang duyung berubah menjadi manusia?

Secara tidak sadar wajah kaku Itachi mulai bereaksi mengukir sebuah senyuman senang. Itachi berjalan masuk kearah kamar tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali. Tak peduli pada karpet bulu di kamarnya yang basah atau air semata kaki yang menggenang di kamarnya karena air di akuarium masih mengalir, Itachi berjalan mendekati Kyuubi. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang paha mulus dan bongkahan pantat yang kenyal.

Itachi meneguk ludahnya sendiri, mulai berpikiran nakal.

"Ng," Kyuubi melihat kedatangan Itachi. Tangannya mencoba meraih permukaan meja untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan susah payah dan tertatih Kyuubi akhirnya dapat berdiri tegak dengan kakinya sendiri tanpa berpegangan. Itachi berhenti melangkah. Matanya kembali melebar. Tubuhnya bergetar saat tiba-tiba hasrat setan merasuki dirinya. Fokus matanya kini tertuju pada sesuatu yang menggoda di antara selangkangan Kyuubi.

"Ah.. ah.. ah..,"Kyuubi mencoba bicara pada Itachi, dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat gembira karena tranformasi ekornya. Seakan sedang membanggakannya pada Itachi. Tapi kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuubi hanya terdengar sebagai desahan ditelinga Itachi justru menambah besar gairah di dalam tubuh Uchiha sulung hingga juniornya mulai mengeras secara perlahan.

Itachi menjilat bibirnya yang kering sambil meyeringai.

"Tuhan memang begitu baik padaku..," Itachi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan?

Kyuubi masih terlihat bangga, tanpa menyadari dirinya sedang di dalam bahaya.

_**Bersambung….**_

* * *

Ini fic sebenarnya buat ultah Inez sekalian hari valentine.

Awalnya, kecipta fic ini sih dari obrolan, terus jadi ngehayal GAJE sama frau-chan. Terussss lagi, Taz sama Frau malah minta Fujoshi Nyasar buatin fic ini karena Taz sama frau lagi males (jadi ide dalam pengrealisasian itu sama fujo, kalau Taz-frau ide konflik dan penggelobalan), jadi intinya kalau fic ini bagus Taz-frau yang dipuji, kalau jelek berarti salah fujo #kurang asem. Solanya Fujo yang buat kan? (Fujo: idenya dari kalian woi!) Maklum kita berdua author yang pemalas, jadi bisanya cuman nyuruh (frau: lo aja kali, gue nggak!)

Harusnya tugas Fujo udah beres dari lama sama fic ini. Cuman Taz nggak mau fic ini apdet hahahahahahaha =ngapain ketawa coba. Nggak mau apdet bukan karena apa-apa. Taz ingin perbaiki sana sini, walau Taz sadar ada yang nggak sempurna tapi nggak diperbaiki tetep di apdet aja sih!

Intinya, fic ini fujo banget yang berjasa-lah!

Dan?

Frau juga berjasa banget sehingga ide buat fanfic ini dari Taz ngalir gitu aja.

Oke, sekian sih curhatan Taz!

Jaa~~

Happy birthday Inez (telat)~~

Mind to review?


End file.
